Music in the Nightmares
by Straighteye
Summary: This is the first part of my story-series "Phantlmina's Adventures." Phantalmina is a daughter of Eric and Christine. Unable to live with her mother, Phantom takes his child to live in Halloween Town, hoping she can be safe in there and have his friends look after her. But, she would be happy there, always alone hoping she could go to the real world with her father.
1. Beginning

_Once upon a time, there was child  
Little girl with music in her mind.  
She was young, about seven in that time.  
Her mother say "She's an angel",  
but the husband say "She's not".  
Half of her face could be the devil's  
Yet the rest was right._

 _At the middle of night,  
when time of her's was to come,  
Sweet voice she heard in the air  
like a Father she wish to have.  
It knew her name, when it call her there.  
"Little Phantalmina, I am here."  
When her mother came she was already gone.  
With her picture and music box she got._

 _In the dark into the night she walked with him.  
Man who wear a mask, and the cape that was black.  
He bring her in the place that you may have seen in the dreams.  
"This maybe will scare you, but don't worry a thing.  
In here you'll be safe and I'll make sure of it.  
Because you're my daughter."  
"Father..."_

(year 1898 Halloween Town)

Town people was busy with preparations. It was two weeks before Halloween and there was alot of things to do. Soon they noticed a familiar figure coming. Mayor and Town's favorite King came to receive an old friend back. The Phantom of the Opera.

"You have come early this year, good friend" said Mayor.

"Usually you return day before Halloween." said Jack Skellington, The Pumpkin king of the Halloween Town.

"I know, my friends, but at these circumstances I had to come back for safety reasons."

Jack and Mayor got curious for what he said. And before they asked more, they noticed that something hiding under Phantom's cape. Phantom moved little his cape to a side so they'll saw little girl with a cape and hood on, around his legs. She tried to keep herself hidden near the Phantom.

"Who's this little creature?" Mayor asked.

"My daughter, Phantalmina."

"Your Daughter?"

"Well, she is a quite shy." Jack said. " Are you scared?"

"She doesn't have her mask. And yet she needs one." Phantom said and placed his hand on her.

"What? Does she have also... the...?" Mayor asked with his scared/Sad -face.

"Yes. If I didn't acted sooner, he would have killed her. That's why I'm here."

"To bring her here to safety." Jack guest.

"... And life here. She has a lot of talent, more then me." Phantom said and then pull gently out his cape. Little Phantalmina pulled the hood to cover the face and got little panic to be out from her father's protection, but she calm down looking her father and slow got others attention with her song.

 _Can you hear little voice  
moving through the loud crowd  
In that night when the moon  
was a full like the lantern's light_

Who will care to stop and see  
what to do time like this  
Not some cold or hard to feel  
Just a song and dance if you please

While she sing, some creatures like a illusions appeared to dance with her music and so did bats and cats too.

 _Is it hard to ask or do  
just a little act that would  
make others to see  
the beauty of song and music_

People around just walked near by  
like a shadows without a smile or cry  
In that night when the moon  
was a full like the lantern's light

It is not much what you now see  
it's just one little song from me  
Soon it's time to take a bow and leave  
after this dance if you please

In that night when the moon  
was a full like the lantern's light

When she stop her song dancers disappeared and animals went back to there places. Soon vampires, witches, werewolf and all other freaks give a big applause.

"Bravo!"

"Magnificent!"

"Chilling show."

"That was fantastic! She will fit well on Halloween, next years of course." Mayor said happily.

"I like to keep that on hold." Phantom said when his daughter walked back to him.

Mayor face turn back Scared/Sad side to hear that. But Jack was agreed with him.

"What ever you say good friend. Let the time go and maybe some time she will." he said.

Phantom agreed with his word. "I may leave again little after The Halloween, but she remains here in my place. All I will ask for you, is to look after her when I have leaved."

"We look after her like one of the members." Mayor said.

"Thank you. Now if you excuse me..." Phantom took music box out from its place and give to Phantalmina and lift her up. "It's late and she had a hard night."

"Of course. We can discuss more at morning"

Phantom wishes good nights and walked Phantalmina on his arm to his home. As they vanish in the fog, people could hear little when little Phantalmina sing with the music box melody.

 _Lala laa lala laa..._


	2. Opportunity

(Many Years later )

It's September's 5th day. All citizens were excited for soon coming Halloween. Even the kids in the school talked only about that. For what to wear, what new tricks they have and other stuffs.

Well, not all of them. Everyone in the school knew that Phantoms daughter, Phantalmina hasn't yet got permission to come along. She always stayed in the town at that night. Her father had asked doctor Finkelstein let Sally look after her while he had to leave the town again. Phantom always had to left in New Year and returning before April. And again in August and return day before Halloween, or sometimes after.

Phantalmina talked always to a ghostdog Zero, sometimes to Sally when she came to watch over her, to a doctor or to a Jack when he asked her. But with other children she never speaked. One of the reason is that they didn't think she was that scary, except the white mask she wear to hide her face. Sometime they made fun of her, but mostly they made little tricks on her. For everyone's surprise she never fell for it. Always it's some one else who fell in the trick, never her. That's why it's every students goal to got her fall for the trick. Yet no one hasn't won.

Every time after school Phantalmina went to the cemetery and Spiral Hill. To meet Zero and other creatures. She walked in to the cemetery, took her music box out and open it, and...

 _You were once my one companion,  
you were all that mattered.  
You were once a friend and mother,  
then my world was shattered_

While passing through the graves, Phantalminas voice wakened up few creatures including Zero started who followed her.

 _Wishing you were somehow here again,  
wishing you were somehow near.  
Sometimes it seemed if I just dreamed,  
somehow you would be here._

Wishing I could hear you voice again,  
knowing that I never would.  
Dreaming of you won't help me to do  
all that you dreamed I could.

Passing bells and sculpted statues,  
cold and monumental,  
seem for you the wrong companions,  
you were warm and gentle.

Phantalmina walked close to the grave stone. When she first arrived to the Halloween town it didn't excited. But now, five years after her arrival, it came there. And for most heartbreaking, it holds her mothers name. Ever since then it became the main reason to her to come to the cemetery.

 _Too many years fighting back tears.  
Why can't the curse just die?  
Wishing you were somehow here again,  
Knowing we must say goodbye.  
Try to forgive, teach me to live,  
give me the strength to try!_

Little Phantalmina knelled down close to the grave and touched it.

 _No more memories, no more silent tears!  
No more gazing across the wasted years.  
Help me say goodbye..  
Help me say...  
goodbye~_

The silent came back when the music box stopped playing. Phantalmina stood up and walked back to town. She walked quietly to sewer entrance that lead to the catacombs where she and Phantom lived. She bend down the sewer entrance and before she opened the top, she stopped.

For a moment nothing happened. Soon the alley turn blow stinky gasses and the smoke ran out of the pipes. Citizens wondered and were surprised. And on the rooftop three trick-makers Lock, Shock and Barrel, were laughing.

"Can't wait to see her tomorrow in the school." said Lock.

"There is no way she couldn't avoid that bomb." said Shock.

"What if she wash the stink off?" ask Barrel.

"She can try many times she wants, but it won't come off after few days. She has to come to school with the smell." they laugh.

"And how long it will stays stuck on sewers?"

"About week or two..." They stopped laughing when they slowly noticed that the one who was asking wasn't one of them, but was Phantalmina standing behind them.

"But... but... How did..." They checked the alley and soon noticed the figure in the smoke.

"It's just some trash that looked like her. Unfair!"

"Oh no, it's not. I never said I would bee standing there. And of course you wouldn't have done it if I would have noticed you. So that means you should blame yourself." Phantalmina explained.

All three were angry for been stupid and been tricked by her. But soon they noticed commotion coming from the streets. All sewer rats surfaced trying escape the stink.

(Later on)

All town streets and squares were full of rats. And soon maybe in pumpkin-patch, which caused to have town-meeting in a hurry. It took a lot of time to everyone tried to get to their places through the rats.

"Order people! Order!" Mayor called from the platform and accidentally hit a rat's tail with a small mallet who sat in there.

"Not again! That's 5th time I hit that rat."

"Who's the idiot who put that strong stink-bomb in the sewer?!" Werewolf yelled from the public.

"What we'll do if the rats go to pumpkin-patch?"

"Please, calm down everyone."Mayor said trying to clam everyone. Taking a notice, the Pumpkin King wasn't presence at the moment, so all decision were at the mayor. "I'm sure we can solve this problem soon enough before anything bad happens."

Just then, school's principal stepped to leave a note to Mayor.

"Really? Can't this wait? We have a big crisis on here."

"No, it can't wait. Rats weren't the only thing the stink threw out of home. Better fix this one quickly. Unless you want to explain it to Mr Phantom, when he comes back."

"What?" everyone started to mutter to themselves wondering what was going on. Amongst them Phantalmina watched closely the platform. Mayor read the note and turned to his sad face.

"You... you got to be kidding? You expect me to find accommodation to a one girl while all of us are surrounded by rats?"

By hearing that all the citizens to start a growl. Phantalmina just rolled her eyes as she was expecting this to happen.

'But then again,...' her thought were now on the move.

"Why not put her in Amityville Academy's dorms? "

"It's only for a students of academy, and Professor Shox told that there aren't any room."

"Just call Eric back. He can take her with his journey. It's his kid."

Everyone threw suggestions on what to do with Phatalmina and get on with the rat problem.

"Who is willing to take her in?" Mayor announced.

"Not us! We hardly have room." someone said in the back.

"Neither will we. Last moth she made our cats dance some weird dance." one of the witches speaked up.

One after another the citizens tried to avoid having her. Not because they didn't like her, because they were scared what she could do.

"Put her live with Professor. At least she can be close to that rag-doll to look after her."

"Excuse me."

"No way! I already have many things to do. I can't have another nuisance" Professor Finkelstein yelled.

"Excuse me."

"Yeah right. Like what? Inventing a brainscratcher?"

"Pardon."

Pahntalmina notice it would be hard to get herself a turn to speak with all others yelling and whining about. She stood up from her seat and caried basket that she was holding all this time with her, and walked to the platform. Once in front of it, she took the small mallet and hit the table many times till she got everyone's attention, even the rats.

"Thank you."she said and placed the mallet down and faced everyone. "Now, since it seems we are not getting to any agreement, I like to have a proposition to you, to settle both your problems."

All town-meeting was silenced that only one word made it crack.

"What?"


	3. Deal

"What?"

"You say, you can get rid off all these hundreds of rats just like that?" some monster asked from the back.

"Correction. There are 345 rats. They just gave birth to 6 dozen baby rats." Phantalmina said and hold the basket appearing it was caring all the rat babies. Some citizens were grumbling once they figured that out. Mayor manage to get everyone to calm down and listens what she had to say.

"What are you planing, young one?" he asked.

"Simple. Let's make a deal." Phantalmina answered with a smirk on her face.

"A deal? What do you mean? Your father used to make deals to get his way with real world. You are not thinking...?"

"Why not? I'm his daughter. I can do it having my way just like he can. And I am not going to ask much from you for my service."She said with dark smile on her face.

"What are you saying?" Mayor asked with sad face. Phantalmina placed the basket down and took out paper and dark ink-bottle with a skull figure as a cap. Anyone who knew that bottle took a breath, once seeing it. Phantalmina ignored it. She dipped the quill into the ink and started to write.

"I help to move these rats away from the town and from the pumpkin-patch. But as a in return I am allowed to go to the real world to my father. Alone."

Everyone gasp loudly hearing this. No one dared to go to the real world unless it was holiday, except Eric Phantom himself. But now his daughter? It was unbelievable.

"Is she mad?"

"More like mad as Phantom himself."

Everyone else said their minds out, but Phantalmina ignored them all. She finished writing the contract and handed the quill to the mayor.

"Just sign." She said.

Everyone started growl more with this. There is no way they could agree with that deal knowing Phantom would be angry with this. Phantalmina started to get annoyed with all that talking. First they whine for having her and now when she offers to get out of their backs, they start to whine again. But that isn't stopping her.

"No? Fine. Good luck with the rats. Oh, and I still need a place to stay." She said acting a little innocently. Knowing it was matter of moments when they start to want to sign her deal.

And it didn't took much when everyone started to get loud again. Now about what to sign or not sign.

"Order, order!" Mayor said hitting the small mallet.

"There is no way she can make the rats go away." Some kid said out loud.

"There is a point. What do we have to lose for her?"

"Phantom will be mad at us."

"What about Pumpkin King? What would he says?"

"He is not here."

Phantalmina turn to Mayor and smirked at him.

"This decision is on your hands now, dear good mayor." she said clevering still offering the quill.

Mayor looked worryingly at the citizens and her many times. He didn't know what to do. If he signs Phantom will be furious to him. But if he does not sign, the rats run free and all the pumpkins for Halloween are ruined.

Soon he looked at Phantalmina with that devilish smirk on her face, just like Phantoms. He act quickly and took the quill. All the meeting-hall got full with gaps and catch a breath seeing the mayor signing the contract. Phantalmina just smiled gladly.

"Now was it that hard?"

She took the paper, roll it and put it in her dress pocket. Then she bend down to take the basket.

"Now, how are you going to get rid off the rats? There is no way a little girl can do it." some monster said. But Phantalmina turned to smiling at them. Suddenly all rats turned to her looking like they were waiting her to act. And she started to sing.

 _Don't tell me no to live  
Just sit and putter.  
Life's candy and the sun's a ball butter.  
Don't bring around a cloud to rain on my parade_

Two rats next to her transformed size of a man and walked on two feet. One of them took gently the basket and walked aside while Phantalmina kept singing.

 _Don't tell me not to fly  
I've simply got to  
If someone takes a spill  
it's me and not you  
Who told you you're allowed to rain on my parade_

Phantalmina started to walk away from the stage through the stand. Having the two big rats following her dancing and other rats followed them.

 _I'll march my band out  
I'll beat my drum  
And if I'm fanned out  
Your turn at bat, sir  
At least I didn't fake it  
Hat, sir.  
I guess I didn't make it_

 _But whether I'm the rose of sheer perfection  
A freckle on the nose of lifes complexion  
A cinder on the shiny apple of his eye_

 _I gotta fly once  
I gotta try once  
Only can die once  
right, sir?_

 _Ooh, life is juicy  
Juicy and you see  
I gotta have my bite, sir_

Once closing into the doors, the two big rats opened them and let her walk outside to the plaza were all other rats waited her.

 _Get ready for me, world  
Cause I'm a comer  
I simply gotta march  
My heart's a drummer  
Don't bring around a cloud to rain on my parade_

Phantalmina stepped on the fountain so every rat could hear and see her. While that three other rats transformed to the big two legged dancing rats and moved closer to her.

 _I'm gonna live and live now  
Get what I want I know how_

All the citizens watched the show from the doorway how all the rats come close to the plaza.

 _One rool for the whole shebang  
One throw, that bell will go clang  
Eye on the target and wham  
One shot, one gun shot, and BAM!_

Seeing she got everyone's and every creatures attention, Phantalmina grinned and was ready to take it all.

 _Now do you see me?  
Here I am!_

She spinning couple times close to the edge and was catch by all five big rats that placed her on the ground and moved close to the gates to open it.

 _I'll march my band out  
I'll beat my drum  
And if I'm fanned out_

 _Your turn at bat, sir  
At least I didn't fake it  
Hat, sir.  
I guess I didn't make it_

She turned to look at the citizens on the city halls doorsteps and get to the big finish.

 _Get ready for me, world  
Cause I'm a comer  
I simply gotta march  
My heart's a drummer  
Nobody, No,  
Nobody  
Is gonna  
RAIN ON MY  
PARADE~!_

On that moment when she finished her song all the rats had run trough the gate to the cemetery all the to the hinterlands.

Phantalmina got her breath and looked smiling at everyone who just watched her jaws dropped. Having only one thought in their mind. 'What have we done?'

(Later)

Phantalmina went down home and packed her stuff what to take with her to the real world. Of course, home smelled horrible and most of the stuff was covered with the slime, so there wasn't much grap on. She had to cover her mouth and nose with a cape and looked for her notebook, clean paper and quills and another bottle of ink to take with her. Actually that was all she could get with her. All her clothes were covered with the slime and smelled like someone died in them.

Once getting out she rose her look and notice Sally looking worried about. Couldn't blame her. She has being looking after her many time.

"If you are going to say something, just say it. It won't change a thing." Phantalmina said and stood up.

"Why did you made that contract? Don't you like being here, with us?" Sally asked gently and worrying.

"Of course I like to be here. But not when I am alone. I'm just so annoyed how all the other kids treat me like an outsider and no one doesn't want to have me. I don't want to be left alone."

"You are not alone. You have me. And... Jack likes you." Sally tried.

"He wouldn't had sign the contract. And he is not here to tell that."

"Well,.. Zero likes you too." Sally pointed to a ghost-dog who just came to float around Phantalmina.

"Zero is a ghost and only house he lives in is Jacks. Nothing personal." Phantalmina said to both Sally and Zero who had a sad face for her to leaving.

"Hey, I'll be back with my papa before or after the Halloween and that works for everyone." Phantalmina said and started to walk.

"Your father will be mad at you about this, you know that." Sally followed her Zero behind her.

"Not forever. I know I would be grounded a year or two, but better somewhere with him, then here all alone."

"You really are going to do this? Going to the real world?"

"The deal is made with the 'devils ink'. There is no turning back." Phantalmina said and soon notice Sally's hand on her shoulder.

"That is what I am worried about, Phantalmina." She said having sadness in her voice.

Phantalmina turned to look at her and notice how seriously she took all this. She have heard Sally was able to see things to come, but she haven't told much about that.

"Am I going to die?" Pahntalmina straightly asked.

"No. But..."

"Then there is no need to worry. I am a Phantom. There isn't much that can cause me suffering, then death itself." She said and walked away.

"See you after Halloween." She shout from the distance. But Sally just watch her going sadly.

"No, we won't."


	4. No way out

Moments before sunset, Jack Skellinton was returning to the Town with new ideas for upcoming Halloween. He wanted to make sure he didn't forget anything in these last couple of weeks. A walk in the Hinterlands helps him to clear his thoughts.

Of course, he couldn't help but notice how there were rats coming from the cemetery and hide themselves into the woods. Actually it helped him a lot from his last part.

 _'Rats. Of course. What can be hideous the an army of rats running through you. Or worst, bugs!Genius!'_

Jack walked back to the town having no time to waste. Who knows how long it would take to gather all the rats or bugs before Halloween. Maybe little Phantalmina can help with that. She lives down in the catacombs with Phantom close to the sewer that is full of rats. But of course, Phantom hasn't give a permission for her to come doing the Halloween yet. 'Well then, we use bugs.' he corrected himself and moved closer to the gates.

Once entering...

"Greetings everyone! I... Oh."

Jack notice that all the town was quite a mess. Like someone made a big stupid prank and it backfired. Sewers smelled horrible and everyone was cleaning all the damages in the surface.

"What happened?" Jack asked.

"Some imbecile put a stink bomb in the sewer and chase all the rats out." mister Hyde told.

"Oh. Well, so we surely have to use bugs now." Jack said to himself. He made a quick look around hoping no one else got hurt and to find the Mayor.

"Jack!" he heard mayor calling him and saw him to closing in.

"Oh, Jack. You don't know how happy I am to see your skull. Something horrible just happened." he said with sad/scared face.

"I heard. Rats. Is everyone else alright? Did something else get destroyed?"

"No. Everything managed to be well. Except the sewer and..."

"What a relief. I was about tell the things for this years Halloween, but I can see we have to skip the rats out this time." Jack said and couldn't help hearing glee sigh from everyone's mouth.

Before anything else was able to speak, they noticed someone else returning to the Halloween town. Eric Phantom.

"My friend! You are back. And early." Jack welcomed him.

"Greetings, my friend." Both Jack and Phantom didn't notice how everyone else tried to avoid something from them.

"Where is my little angel?" Phantom asked.

"I just arrived myself. I'm surely she is somewhere here."

"Wait. What do you mean? What happened here?" Phantom asked. Everyone started to get worried about what he would ask next.

"For what I heard, someone placed a stink bomb in the sewers. And it drove all the rats out."

"Really? What about my daughter? We live down there close to the sewers, remember?"

Everybody swallowed. They had to tell him. Hopefully the girl hasn't left yet.

(Meanwhile)

Phantalmina went to the cemetery to see her mothers grave saying goodbye.

"Next time, I'll be visiting your real grave, mother. Don't worry about me. I won't be alone. I'll be with father." she said smiling and placing a white rose to the grave.

She stood up and started to walk to the Spiral Hill. She planned to open a mirror-portal on top of the hill and go through the mirror-world to the real world. That's how she saw her father traveling there all these years. It was clear way to get there when there was not a holiday on. Pumpkin King and other monsters may uses graves or other doorways to go through these worlds, but only Phantoms knew how to travel through mirrors.

Phantalmina has already tried to travel in the mirror-world. But only inside the Halloween World. To go to the other world, you needed something so powerful get though there. But now with the contract made by 'devils ink' she should have enough to get to her father.

Phantalmina heard yelping coming close to her. She saw Zero coming at her and tried to turn her back.

"Zero? What are you doing? I have to go." she said to the ghost-dog.

Zero tried to push her away and barked at her.

"Stop that! I have to do this. It's already sealed up. Even if I want to it can't be changed."

Zero whine sadly at her. Sad to know he won't see her again.

"Look. I will be back. You heard what Sally said. I won't get killed for this. You'll see me again, I promise."she said gently and tried to kiss the dogs forehead, even though her lips went through him. After that she kept going on to the hill. Knowing he couldn't change her mind, Zero flew quickly back to the town hoping to get help.

"Where is Phantalmina?!" Phantom asked again slowly losing his patient. No one didn't answered. They slowly looked at Mayor who was more nervous having his sad/scared face on.

"Mayor, what happened?" Jack asked.

"I- I didn't know what to do? The rats were taking over the pumpkin Patch. She said she could get rid off them..." Mayor explained.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO MY DAUGHTER!?" Phantom roared.

"She made me sign it!" Mayor said so scared.

"What?" both Phatom and Jack got confused.

"I didn't know what to do. I'm only an elected official. I can't handle all this pressure by myself."

"Wow, wow. Calm down Mayor. What happened?" Jack tried to calm everything.  
Mayor took deep breath couple times and told...

"She made a deal with the town. She said she could get rid off all the rats from the pumpkin patch and from the town. She wrote it all down to the contract with that ink."

Phantoms eyes turned wide open.

"What Ink?"

"The one with skull."

"WHAT!?"

On that moment, Jack heard Zero to coming barking.

"Zero? What is it?"

Zero barked so loud and hard trying to get others to follow him.

"What is it? Is it about Phantalmina? Where?"

Soon all the town notice a bright light coming from the Spiral Hill.

"No." Phantom looked in horror and started to run to the hill. Followed by Jack and Zero.

Phatalmina looked down from the hill, having her last look at the town and the cemetery before leaving. She then looked at portal feeling nervous about all this. She couldn't help having doubts after Sally's look on her and Zeros sad face. She tried shake all this off from her head. All she now wanted is to go see father and finally lose the feeling of loneliness. There was no way to back off. The deal was done and she was able to go.

Phantalmina moved closer to the portal was ready to leap in, but suddenly she hear her name.

"PHANTALMINA!"

She turned and looked behind her and saw her father running close to the hill to get her Jack and Zero behind him.

"Papa?"

"Angel, get away from that portal!" Phantom yell while getting on the top.  
Phantalmina was about to obey her father, but she couldn't move back. Her body felt like something was drowning her to the portal. Her legs stared to vanish into the portal and she looked back at her father and others with fear.

"ANGEL, NO!" were the last thing Phantalmina heard from coming from her fathers mouth before she lost sight of the world she knew, feeling like she was falling into a bottomless hole only having mirrors around her. This was all new to her. She has never felt so scared and helpless in many years.

As suddenly as she felt the fall and soon she noticed she was now standing in some old place that used to be some sort of office or workplace. Phantalmina looked around and tried to calm her breath. Her fathers face and voice troubled her. He looked like so frightened and sounded like she was in danger. Why? Didn't she come to the real world? Did she end up somewhere else? Phantalmina got scared and stayed still for few hours humming a song to calm down.

Suddenly she noticed how the mirror in the room started vibrate like water and soon she saw her father coming out of the mirror.

Phantalmina was so happy to see him that she got up quickly and hugged him like all those hours felt like years. She let few sobs out. She was so scared about all that happened and now, finally she was in her fathers arms, feeling them around her.

After few minutes Phantom broke the silence.

"What have you done?"

Pahntalmina looked up to see her fathers eyes and noticed he was disappointed. She wasn't sure why. Well, actually she knew her father would be like that at her when he finds her out from the Halloween Town. But his eyes looked more like she did something far more serious.

"What do you mean? I wanted to be with you. I made a deal with the town to come here to you."

Phatalmina felt how her fathers hand tightened on her shoulders.

"Where is the contract?" he asked seriously.

Phantalmina took the paper out and gave it to her father who took it quickly and looked at it closely. Phantalmina noticed how his hold on the paper got tighter making the paper crinkle a little and grinding his teeth. Till he finally spoke.

"What have I told you about the use of 'devils ink' and contracts?" he asked with serious tone.

"Never use it if you are not planning to complete your word and small print won't help you at all."

"And?"

"Um.. Write honestly?"

"Always WRITE it all down!" Phantom roared angry.

Phantalmina looked at her father scared and with confuse. She remembered the deal was simple. She made it clear. But... write it all...?

"What are you saying? What do you mean?"

"Look." Phantom said and gave Phantalmina the contract.

"Read it."

Phantalmina obeyed him. She didn't want to make him more angrier. She read it out loud, every line to the end.

 _...As for reward for this service, Phantalmina Phantom has all rights to go to the real world alone._

Phantalmina wasn't sure what to see . She looked at her father who had a face that told her to 'read it again'. She checked the contract again, twice the last part.

 _...go to the real world alone... Alone..._

Suddenly, Phantlaminas eyes went wide open and she looked at her father who now looked at her sadly.

"Wh- what does this mean?" She asked terrified. Phantom moved closer to her.

"Papa? What is going to happen to me?"

Some tears were start to falling from her eyes. But then she felt her fathers hands on her shoulder and she tried to face him with watery eyes.

"You won't be able to return home." Phantom said unhappily.

Phantalminas eyes went more shocking to hear that. She wasn't able to return? Ever?

"What about you? Won't you stay with me?"

Phantom sigh deeply in disappointment. It took awhile for him to answer. Phantalmina noticed him turn his glare away from her, cursing in a low voice so she won't hear and turning back to her.

"I can't."

"What? Why? You always come to this world? Everyone in the Town knows that."

"I LET THEM THINK THAT!"

Phantom looked down unable to face his little girl.

"I haven't stepped anywhere outside this place. The last time I went out there was when your mother died. Ever since then, this place serves me as an intersection to other world I'm needed. I can't hardly stand to stay in this world more then a week."

"What?" Phantalmina couldn't believe it what she was hearing.

"All the others in Halloween Town won't be able to handle all this, so I made them think I'm still coming here so there won't be weird questions about my journeys."

"But... What about me? If I can't go back there and you won't stay, what about to those other worlds? Can't I come with you?" Phantalmina asked hoping for having something good for all this. But she was going to disappoint on that. Phantoms eyes were so sad and he took hold on Phantalminas face and mask to make her both eyes look straight at his eyes.

"The deal only allowed you to come to this world and nowhere else. And with no returning or other way out. Oh, if only you had written more details we wouldn't be in this situation."

Phantalmina started to cry. She was doomed to be alone and now for the rest of her life.

"Is ..is there anyway... to change this?" she asked sobbing. Her father shock his head.

"Only if you use something more powerful then 'Devils ink', the most power music."

Phantalmina looked at her father like he asked her something so impossible. She has had many lessons to play music and how to make some, but never anything so powerful then his music. How is she going to create the most powerful music all alone without her father by her side? She only saw her situation more and more miserable. She cried more leaning on her fathers chest. Feeling his arms around her and yet knowing she won't be able to feel them in anywhere in her near future.

"What should I do now?" She asked once she calmed down from crying still having tears running in her face and inside her mask.

"Sshh. Don't worry."Phantom talked to her softly.

"I won't abandon you just like that. I told you I can stand to be only a week in this world. I'll help you to settle in this world. But after that the only way you can see me is trough a mirror and in Halloween."

Phantalmina tried to hold her cry having only her tears running again. At least her fist days of loneliness won't start yet in couple of days. But she was still scared.

"You can do this, Angel. You are talented like your mother was. Like I am. I know you can do it and make something beautiful and strong music." Phantom encouraged her. Then he helped her up and both of them walked to the window.

"The last time you where in this world was when I saved you. That was actually over 80 years ago " Phantom told and looked at Phantalmina who looked at him back surprising how long the time has past before them. She hardly tried to keep up with the time since she never was any part for helping to make Halloween thanks to her father. Then again it was hard to tell since they were at it almost every day. She lost the track of time year after finding her mothers grave. But over 80 years?

Phantom smiled a little guessing her lost of time and her surprising face. He grabbed the curtain and said...

"Welcome. To the New York year 1979."

Before her, Phantalmina saw big city where her future music will take place.


End file.
